Call forwarding refers to a feature in which an incoming call to a first destination is redirected to a second or different destination. For example, one may wish to have calls to one's home telephone forwarded, e.g., redirected, to one's mobile phone. In this example, once activated, call forwarding causes a call to one's home, e.g., the first destination, to be redirected to one's mobile phone, i.e., the second destination. Typically, the destination to which a call is redirected is static. As such, calls are forwarded to the second number until the feature is turned off or a different destination is specified by the person receiving the calls.